Weapons
Poise Equipment weight is not the only factor when determining your character's posture and general ability to act freely. Odd sized weapons, huge ball gowns and loosely fitted armor can be an equally, or greater hindrances when determining this. Likewise, crippling diseases, debilitating attacks or exhaustion may also play a part. Poise encompasses all these factors into one stat. All character have Poise equal to their Stamina + Strength. Each piece of equipment has a negative Poise value indicated. If a characters Poise is ever reduced to negative value they become encumbered as shown below. You cannot die from losing Poise and your traits can never go below 1. * 0 Poised - This is the average person's status quo. * -2 Imbalanced - You a slightly askew. (-1 Air) * -4 Hampered - Your movement is sluggish and slow. (-2 Air and -1 Fire) * -6 Staggered - Your limbs are hardly responding and you can't concentrate. (-3 Air, -2 Fire, -1 Water) * -8 Broken - You are barely function as a person. (-4 Air, -3 Fire, -2 Water, -1 Earth) * -10 Down - You are extremely burdened by your circumstances and can’t do anything but lie still. (-5 Air, -4 Fire, -3 Water, -2 Earth) Durability If a weapon or armor is damaged its benefits are reduced. This is where Durability comes into play. Durability is a bit like Wound Levels. Equipment has two Durability levels as indicated in its entry. 10/10 means it can take 10 Wounds before it is damaged. And 10 again until it is broken. Resistance Equipment cant really defend it self. Luckily it doesn't have vital organs and is usually made of steel and hardened leather so it does have a great amount of Resistance. Damaged A damaged weapon deals -1k1 less damage. A damaged armor has -2 ATN and -1 Reduction. Broken A broken weapon deals -2k2 less damage. A broken armor has -4 ATN and -2 Reduction. Weapons Weapons come in different shapes and size. To make sure you know the correct statistics of your weapon you need to figure out what type it is (sword, axe, hammer, polearm, chain or bow), what size it is (small, medium, large or huge) and what specification (balanced, damaged, bludgeoning, weighted or light) Type The types of weapons a knight use can be categorized into these six types: swords, axes, hammers, polearms, flail and bows. You need the appropriate weapon skill to be able to wield a weapon. Size The type of a weapon sets the standard for how you fight with it, but size is also very important to determine what kind of weapon you are using. Size affects the damage output of your weapon as well as how nimble it is when determining maneuver costs. Although weight and size affects the way you fight with a weapon, both also affect how many you can have on your person. More than one large weapon and you become very encumbered, even if those weapons are fairly light weight. Small weapons on the other hand rarely encumbers you at all because of their small size and weight. Specification Specifications are the final details of you weapon that sets it apart from other similar weapons. A dagger and stiletto is almost same weapon in regards to damage and synergy, but a light weapon weighs less and has less durability. A weighted weapon on the other hand is reinforced and/or made from a very heavy material. They are very cumbersome but if they are wielded by a very strong person they can be very deadly. Bludgeoning weapons are just not that ideal for damage. But bludgeoning weapons, hammers etc., are very good at inflicting damage to heavily armored opponents, even if their damage is low. If a weapon is made of poor quality or is worn from too much use reduce the the damage by -1k0. Small Weapons Small weapons are easy to conceal and are very manageable. Medium Weapons Are well balanced and all around. Most medium weapons can be wielding both two handed and one handed. If you wield a medium weapon in two hands you get +1 Poise. Large Weapons Cumbersome and massive. What large weapons lack in finesse they make up for in brawn. Large weapons are wielded in two hands. Huge Weapons Few regular people will ever dream of wielding these oversized monstrosities. But they are quite common among monstrous species. If a normal man ever manages to wield these monolith weapons they must be wielded two-handed. Synergy When you Specialize in a weapon (See Weapon Skill) the second time you can chose to specialize in one of the Maneuvers listed under Synergy. This gives you a free raise when you perform that Maneuver. Weapon List Swords Hand Axe Axe (Medium, Balanced) Poise: -2 Synergy: Disarm, Knockdown Executioner’s Axe Axe (Large, Weighted) Poiset: -4 Synergy: Called Shot, Sunder Pine Bow Short Bow (Medium, Worn) Poise -2 Synergy: Called Shot Rapier Straight Sword (Medium, Light) Poise: -1 Synergy: Extra Attack, Called Shot Knightly Arming Sword Straight Sword (Medium, Balanced) Poise: -2 Synergy: Extra Attack, Parry Scimitar Curved Sword (Medium, Balanced) Poise: -2 Synergy: Cleave, Parry Claymore Great Sword (Large, Balanced) Poise: -3 Synergy: Extra Attack, Sunder Greatsword Great Sword (Large, Weighted) Poise: -4 Synergy: Extra Attack, Sunder Falchion Curved Great Sword (Large, Balanced) Poise: -2 Synergy: Cleave, Extra Attack Greatclub Great Hammer (Large, Balanced) Poise: -3 Synergy: Push, Knockdown Greathammer Great Hammer (Large, Weighted) Poiset: -4 Synergy: Push, Knockdown Mace Hammer (Medium) Poise: -2 Synergy: Disarm, Guard Flail Flail (Medium) Poise: -2 Synergy: Feint, Sunder Armors Arms, Head, Legs and Torso are the primary hit locations that armor protect. Certain armors provide full cover over all areas and some only cover a single location. Helms exclusively protects the head of the wearer. A chain mail on the other hand might both protect the head, the torso and the arms. Light, Medium, and Heavy Armor Armors come in three categories. Light armors provide minimal protection but hinder the wearer's movement the least. If you wear light armor, or no armor, you get a free raise to Defense skill rolls. Medium armor offers good protection with no added drawbacks. Wearers of medium armor has no penalties or bonii to any rolls. Heavy armor offers great protection but makes reactive defenses worse. Raises on the Defense rolls cost an additional raise when wearing heavy armor. ATN and Reduction All armors have a chance to simple thwart an attack roll against you. This is illustrated with the ATN bonus. The Reduction value is also the amount of dices subtracted from rolls when you perform defensive stances, techniques and spells as described respectively. If your armor is hit it has Resistance equal to its Reduction value. Cushion Even the flimsiest leather padding offers a little cushion against wounds. When you get wounds from a successful attack, you may reduce those wounds by an amount equal to the Reduction value. Armor List Cloth Light Armor Padded (Arming Doublet) Light Armor Leather Medium Armor Brigandine Medium Armor Mail Heavy Armor Plate Heavy Armor